tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Specter Haze
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | Haze (by Allen) Specter Neil (by his father) |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Lynch City, Alabama |- | Species/Race: | Human |- | Height: | 1.84 meters |- | Weight: | 170 pounds |- | Hair Color: | Silver (Formerly Brunette) |- | Eye Color: | Light Blue (Formerly Brown) |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | Alistair Haze (Father) |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Lynch City, Alabama |- | Allies: | Allen Stark Maya Alexandra |- | Enemies: | Knightmare |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Hero's Retribution (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Hero's Retribution Brawl Super-Star Legends Vengeance: The V-Rangers Hero's Retribution 2 Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion |} *''This article is about the character. For the Legends version, see here. For the Vengeance version, see here.'' Charles Neil "Specter" Haze is a superpowered human created by Buddy Thompson and a supporting protagonist in Hero's Retribution. He is one of the game's three playable characters, alongside Allen Stark and Maya Alexandra. The Legacy of Specter Haze *''Hero's Retribution'' *''Brawl Super-Star Legends'' *''Vengeance: The V=Rangers'' *''Hero's Retribution 2'' *''Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion'' Name origin "Charles" and "Neil" have no true origin. The nickname "Specter" is derived from "spectre", another word for a phantom. "Haze" refers to his powers over mist and steam. Appearance Haze is a young adult with a standard physique. He has silver hair as a result of the chemicals his body absorbed and light blue eyes. He often wears a varsity jacket like Allen, but sports a blue and gray color scheme. After awakening his powers, he began wearing a specially made outfit consisting of a sleeveless jacket, tank top, and jeans that were developed by Alistair to transform with Haze, as his previous outfits were unable to do so. At the end of the game, Haze wears a long trench coat in the place of his sleeveless jacket. Personality Haze possesses an overconfident, wise-cracking personality and often enjoys teasing Allen, despite their close friendship. Once Haze developed his powers, he gained a higher sense of cockiness, often boasting his abilities and challenging Allen to start using his to see who was stronger. This often led the two to argue, but they never came to blows. Despite his overbearing cockiness, Haze actually shows concern about others as he gave his condolences at Amy and Caleb's funeral, and often stood up for Allen whenever the two found trouble in their lives. Relationships to Other Characters *'Alistair Haze': Alistair is Neil Haze's father and was the reason that he developed his abilities. The two shared a rather stable relationship, although they seemed to consider each other business partners rather than being father and son. Despite this, Haze put his life on the line when one of Alistair's chemical experiments exploded, destroying the lab as it spread toxic chemicals into the air. Haze made his way through the wreckage to save his father. *'Stark Family': The Stark and Haze families have been associated with each other for years. Jason Stark was a former colleague of Alistair during their college years. Haze once picked on Allen Stark in middle school, but has since become his best friend. *'Maya Alexandra': A mysterious girl that Allen and Haze meet in Lynch City, Maya began as a recurring challenge for Allen, which Haze always seemed entertained by. He often teases the two when they're together, and has no romantic feelings toward Maya as he believes she belongs with Allen. Abilities Haze possesses a unique combination of pyrokinesis and water manipulation, which allows him to utilize abilities based on evaporated water. In addition to being able to create a scalding mist, Haze can transform his entire body into steam, allowing himself to travel through air vents, under doors, and through solid objects. This makes Haze very difficult to injure, although his abilities aren't as powerful when he is cold. Haze also has the ability to absorb toxic gases and purify them, an ability he discovered when he saved his father's life. Trivia *Haze's original power was smoke manipulation. This was changed because his creator felt that steam would be more interesting. Gallery Haze.png|Haze's costume when he awakened his powers Haze End.png|Haze's suit at the end of the game Mist Form.png|Artwork of Haze's mist form. The actual form creates a fog, although this gives his overall color scheme while transformed Category:Heroes Category:Hero's Retribution Category:Playable Characters Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Superpowered Humans Category:Mutants Category:Hero's Retribution Characters Category:Hero's Retribution 2 Characters Category:Vengeance: The V-Rangers Characters